


Do You Want To Build A Mark Suit

by teamcap4bucky



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 17:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16685608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamcap4bucky/pseuds/teamcap4bucky
Summary: Tony is losing himself after the attack, but you refuse to let him go.





	Do You Want To Build A Mark Suit

Summary: Tony is losing himself after the attack, but you refuse to let him go.  
Word count: 1,544  
Pairings: Tony x reader (platonic)  
Warnings: Infinity War Spoilers!!!!! Mentions of death, depression.  
This is for @caplansteverogers , Caplan’s Disney challenge. This is my second entry for this challenge, and I chose angsty Tony pieces for both. These two are my first Tony fics, and I’m not sure how well they will go over, but hey, I tried.   
If you like Frozen, then you know where this is from. I hope I can do it justice. It’s a movie that I have seen a million times.

 

Tony after infinity war.

It had been four months since Tony returned from Titan. Drained, traumatized, disassociated, a broken shell of a man. 

When he first arrived, it was widespread panic everywhere. Emotions were running wild, the constant commotion of the team was never ending. The search and rescue efforts consumed us. We devoted every second of the day tracking down anyone we could. Clint and Scott were yet to be found, and half our resources had been wiped out, literally turned to dust. More than half of Shield had been erased, so the amount of stress due to increased man hours was enough to make even the nicest agents turn into temperamental nightmares. 

The injury to the team was beyond fixable. Every time there was mention of a new mission we would have to reorganize our qualifications. Who was now the strongest, the weakest, which members would take on the tasks that formerly belonged to those who had fallen. 

Every time their names were mentioned, it was like having a bandaid ripped from a fresh flesh wound. There wasn't a day that went by where somebody wasn't on the verge of a meltdown. People breaking down in tears, or having to suddenly leave the room had become a normal event that we had all just accepted. Some took it better than others. Some moved on, accepting that this was the way things would be, putting their faith into the rest of humanity to pull together in their time of need. Others, shut down completely, stopped showing up for work, stopped communicating, giving up on life all together.

Then there was Tony. Tony became...well he became a different person. When he arrived back to the compound, he was angry, confused, explosive, demanding answers from people who had nothing to give. He was constantly trying to bleed the rock dry, and we had nothing to offer him, as we were still trying to comprehend what was happening ourselves. When he couldn’t get what he needed from us, he broke away. He became distant, retreating to his lab, never wanting company, never going on missions to help search for his friends. He just disappeared, vanished. The rest of the team carried on, kept busy, focused on finding any lead that they could on their family and friends...but Tony was your friend. He was your family, just like Clint and Scott. Why wasn’t he helping? Why was he shutting you out. Steve had made you home base in a way. You were one of the youngest members of the team, so he kept you home to be safe, and to be the go between for Shield and the team when they were away, constantly recording whatever info you were given, tracking the whereabouts of everyone, and keeping records, tabs on everyone who left. Everyone was on strict protocol. They checked in hourly, per Steve, to maintain a steady stream of communication. He refused to lose anyone else. What he didn’t see, couldn’t see, is that we were losing a little bit of Tony, and you couldn't just sit by and watch him slip away. 

Tonight was the last night. You had made it your new mission to get him out of his room. No more hiding away. No more shutting out the world. There were only so many of us left that still cared deeply, and we were trying as hard as we could to make things right. 

“What does he like?” You think to yourself, pacing outside of his lab door. “What is something that we always do when he’s bored, or when he needs to blow off steam?” You tap your mouth as you walk back and forth, back and forth, until it hits you. 

You step to his door and knock a few times.

“Tony...Do you want to build a snowman with me? Well, not a snowman, there’s no snow, but I was just thinking…Do you want to build a Mark Suit?”

Nothing, not a noise, no response. You try again.

“Tony...Let me in I want to play! I never see you anymore, unlock the door…”

“Not now, just go away!” He finally yells, and the door shakes at the sound of a metal object being thrown into it.

“We used to be lab buddies, and now we’re not, and I completely understand why, but can we please just build a Mark Suit?” 

You are not giving up, after all, it’s only day one. You know him, and you know if you don’t get to him in time, he will lose all hope in humanity, in himself, and he’ll be gone...for good.

You head to the lab a few days later, and to your surprise, he’s been out of the lab at least once. There was a tray of food outside the door that had been demolished. 

“Okay, well at least he’s eating, so I know he’s alive. I’ll take that as a good sign.” You step up to the door, and politely, knock once again.

“Tony?”

Nothing.

“Who does he…?” You begin to knock harder, almost pounding your fist into the door.

“Tony? Do you want to build a Mark suit? Or race your robots down the hall? I think some company is overdue, I’ve started talking to old agents on the wall. 

“Hang in there, Peggy.” You sigh at the old photographs of Shield agents that line the hallway. “I know guys, I’m trying. What am I supposed to, Peg? Kick the door down?” She stares at you, that tiny sweet smile that says she’s a lady, but she’ll take you down while putting on lipstick, and not even smudge a bit of it on those lips.

“Don’t you worry, Carter, I’m not taking no for an answer.” You send her a wink, and keep trying. “Come on Tony! I’m getting a little lonely in all these empty rooms, just watching the team pass by! So do you want to build a Mark Suit?”

It’s been three weeks. The team is still in shambles with no end in sight. Steve’s depression is taking hold. He’s losing weight, barely eating, and at night he screams for Bucky and Sam. Nat is barely speaking, not that she did much before, but at least she has Bruce to console her. Thor is traveling, literally to the moons and back every few days. There was word from Scott, and he’s safe, which gives us a small glimmer of hope that Clint may be alive, out there somewhere. Why hasn’t he contacted us? Time will tell. 

“Anything yet?” Steve asks while looking through stacks of papers, drawing out maps and excursions for himself. 

“He won’t come out, Steve. I haven’t heard anything from inside for a week. He won’t let Friday talk to me. I’m scared. Are we to late?”

“Give him time. Everyone deals with pain and loss differently. We all have our coping methods…”

“Steve, no one is coping. We’re all a mess. Nat and Bruce hide all day. I haven’t heard from Thor in two weeks, and you? Steve, you look like shit. I’m sorry, but if this is you coping, then there is no hope for Tony.” 

“Y/N, I know…” Steve tries to downplay the situation for you, but you’ve had enough of people treating you like a child. 

“No, you don’t know! How could you know, you’re never here! I’m by myself all day. You all keep leaving, and I’m all alone! I don’t know where anyone is. Hourly check ins are a joke, no one bothers anymore, including you, and it was your goddamn rule! I never even know if you’re going to come back or not, and where the hell is Clint? Why isn’t he here? I keep texting him and Laura. It’s not like him, and you know it! Something is wrong. Why can’t you see that?”

You turn and try to leave, but Steve grabs you arm and pulls you back. 

“No, Steve. We’re losing each other. We’re all we have right now. How do you expect to find the others… when we can’t even find ourselves?” 

Steve stares through you as you walk away, head down, in a trance like walk. This is it. This is the last time. This is your one final attempt to reach Tony. After this, he’s on his own. No one cares about the team anymore, so why should you? Why not follow their lead? 

Knock knock knock. 

“Tony….I know you’re in there. Steve is asking where’ve you been. He said be patient, and I’m trying to, I’m always here for you, please let me in. We only have each other, it’s just the six of us, and I don’t know what to do…” 

Silence. 

Sliding down, you hit the floor, with nothing but despair and desperation left on your skin. You can’t fight it anymore. The floodgates open as you pull your knees to your chest, and your head drops, heavy with the weight of a thousand lost souls into the lab door. This is it. Your last hoorah. Your last care, gone, like dust in the wind.

“Tony?” You beg between sobs. “Please...I just want to build a Mark Suit…”

“Access granted…”


End file.
